The invention relates to a novel polyol composition and a process for preparing these polyol compositions. These novel polyol compositions comprise (a) an in-situ formed polyol blend which comprises (i) one or more polyether monols and (ii) one or more polyether polyols; and (b) a polyether polyol. The process of preparing these novel polyol compositions comprises forming: an in-situ formed polyol blend of one or more polyether monols, and one or more polyether polyols, by polymerizing an epoxide in the presence of a double metal cyanide (DMC) catalyst, an initially charged monofunctional starter (Si), and a continuously added polyfunctional starter (Sc); and blending the in-situ formed polyol blend, with at least one polyether polyol. This invention also relates to a process for preparing an open celled, flexible polyurethane foam having high airflows in which the isocyanate-reactive component comprises this novel polyol composition. It also relates to open celled flexible polyurethane foams wherein the isocyanate-reactive component comprise the novel polyol composition.